My Immortal
by Lazy Kitsune
Summary: Oneshot songfic based on the song by Evanescence. Shuichi is ready for college, but is Shiori ready to let him go?


**My Immortal**

**By Lazy Kitsune**

**Summary:** One-shot songfic of the song by Evanescence. Shuichi is ready for college, but is Shiori ready to let him go?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or My Immortal, and if the events in the story link to someone real, then it's by pure accident because this was all pictured in my head.

**A/N:** Hiya! It's been a while, so here's my first ever songfic to be released in !! It was hard to make, so please enjoy! It's mostly in Shiori's POV, but in the dreams and flashbacks, it's in the third person.

**Key:** Everything between the # are the song lyrics

-------------------------------------

"Shuichi, please have some more," I said as I offered him more rice.

"No thanks, Mom," Shuichi replied, getting up from his seat. "Excuse me...I think I'll retire early tonight...after all, I am leaving tomorrow for the university."

"Oh yes," I said. "Go ahead. I'll take care of the dishes."

Shuichi smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek before going off to his room.

_#I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone#_

My heart felt so heavy as I washed the dishes. I really can't believe that _my_ Shuichi is actually leaving for college. We've both waited for this day for a long time, excited to find out which college he'd end up in, but now...I'm not so sure I'm excited anymore now that it's here.

_#These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase#_

I accidentally dropped a plate as I was about to dry it, and it shattered as it hit the floor. I quickly reached for a broom, but as I touched it, it reminded me when Shuichi was still a young boy, about 8 years old...

_**- Flashback... -**_

"Oh no!" Shuichi cried as the bowl crashed into the ground. "Mom!"

"Shuichi, what happened?!" Shiori exclaimed as she rushed into the kitchen. She gasped at the shards at Shuichi's feet.

"Mom, I-I didn't mean to break it!" Shuichi told her nervously. He feared a scolding.

"Don't move from that spot!" Shiori ordered as she fetched a broom to sweep the mess with.

Shuichi did as he was told. When his mother finished throwing out the shards, she approached him with the broom still in her hand. Shuichi closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst. Instead, Shiori dropped the broom and pulled her son into a loving embrace. Shuichi opened his eyes. He burst into tears and hugged her back.

"Mom, I'm so sorry!" he sobbed. "I know I wasn't supposed to reach for the big bowls, but –"

"Shh, baby," Shiori told him softly. "It's okay...Shh...I'm just glad you're not hurt..."

_**- End of Flashback -**_

_#When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me#_

Shuichi ran into the kitchen. "Mom!" he called, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Shuichi...There's nothing to worry about," I assured him. "I just dropped a plate on accident...Sorry for bothering you..."

"Here, Mom," he said, taking the broom from my hand, "I'll take care of this mess."

"But Shuichi –" I protested, but he had already begun sweeping up the shards and finished in a few seconds.

"I'll just throw these out before I go back to sleep," he told me, smiling before going off.

"Shuichi..." I said, my voice barely a whisper. _"I'm_ supposed to take care of _you..."_

I sighed and finished washing the rest of the dishes. By the time I finished, Shuichi came back to put away the broom. He smiled and kissed my cheek again before heading back to his room.

"Good night, Mom," he called before closing his door.

"Good night," I echoed back.

_**- Next Day... -**_

"Bye Mom!" Shuichi called, waving before entering the bus that would take him to the university.

"Good-bye, Shuichi!" I called back, waving as well. "Good-bye...my son..." The bus began to drive away, taking my son off with it.

_#You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind#  
_

I walked into Shuichi's old room and sat on his bed. The place smelled like roses...Shuichi was always fond of roses for some strange reason...I found my eyes full tears. Then, I cried. I lay on his bed and cried myself to sleep.

_**- Shiori's Dream -**_

"Shuichi!!" Shiori cried, pushing her son's head away right before he hit the broken glass. The shards slashed her arms, and she cringed from the pain.

"Oh...Mom!" the 6-year-old boy called.

"Unh...A...are you okay, Shuichi...?" Shiori asked, trying to smile despite the pain in her arms.

"Mom..." Shuichi said, his voice trailing off.

_**- End of Dream -**_

I sat up straight, tears streaming down my face. _"Mom..."_ Little Shuichi's last word echoed in my head.

_#Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase#_

"Shuichi..." I said, looking around in his room. I pulled up my sleeves and felt my scars.

_#When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me#_

"He's grown up now," I told myself. "You have to let him go...I have to let him go..." I felt more tears fall. "But I can't..."

_#I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along#_

I lay myself back down on his bed, crying again. No matter what I do or how hard I try, I just can't forget him. I watched him grow up, I helped him with his problems, and I comforted him when he was sad...But even though it's all in the past, I'll never forget those memories. I'll never forget him.

I will always remember and love my son.

_#When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me...#_

_**...The End...**_

-------------------------------------

**A/N:** What did you think of it? Loved it, hated it, made you cry, made you laugh? Please review and tell me! And if you didn't like it, don't be afraid to send me flames, I'll accept any kind of reviews I can...


End file.
